


Returns

by Ghoulish_Disgrace



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Finger Sucking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Throne kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulish_Disgrace/pseuds/Ghoulish_Disgrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas returns home from a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) thrandolas, go easy on me <3

His footsteps made sodden sounds on the floors of the halls, leaving a trail behind him, but at this time Legolas did not care. Torchlight cast dull shadows on his face, dampened with rain from the hunt from which he'd finally returned. He knew the way well: left- right- right again, until the only barrier between he and his destination was distance. Without so much as a glance towards the guards standing at either side of the hall, he swiftly made his way toward the King's throne. A golden-haired elf, pale and beautiful as the younger, sat languidly in the twined-branch throne, with a guise of unperturbed calm that only Legolas saw through.  
"Ada," his cold warrior's demeanor broke with a smile as their eyes met. Beckoned forth at a gesture from his father, he broke into a light run, eagerly stepping up to the landing before the base of the throne. A bow first, for a vassal of King Thranduil, a formal show of submission was essential; even for a prince. Then, after sufficient formality had been shown, with the manner of an excited elfling, he sat in his father's lap.  
"Las," his father's voice was warm, and failed to hide in a ruler's frigid front the joy he felt this and every time his son returned from a hunt. His son, his lovely son, whose hair fell over his soft cheeks as he chanced a look up to meet Thranduil's gaze. All his.  
He brought up his hand and stroked the side of his face, to which Legolas eagerly responded, nuzzling into the palm. The king let his fingers dance over the prince's lips, on which he could feel the younger elf's breaths, now laced with slight urgency of need. 

"Have you missed your father while you were gone, my beloved?" Thranduil inquired, almost playfully. Leaning in, Legolas let his lips part slightly, and kissed at his father's fingertips.  
"It has been a burden, knowing you were here, and I apart; knowing you had none to comfort you as I, ada."  
"Indeed, lonesome nights have passed, ion-nín. I think we may remedy that."  
He pressed two fingers to Legolas' lips once more, with additional force this time, that the prince was soon suckling at them, slowly, languidly, letting his tongue slide along as he did so, drawing little moans from the king. Legolas grinned slightly into his ministrations; it pleased him to know that he could bring his father such pleasure as no other could. Since the first occasion he'd seen a different quality to his adar's beauty, since the day when their lips lingered too long in a parting kiss, he'd longed for this. Unspeakable it was, and yet perfect, Valar, too perfect to be anything but their destined course. His joy was never so great as in these moments. 

Thranduil pulled his hand reluctantly from the prince's lips, and trailed his fingers down to the collar of his shirt, pulling his son inwards, claiming him in a fierce kiss. Legolas let his father's tongue part his lips and unabashedly begin to explore his mouth, his breath now ragged and hot. Thranduil brought his hand around to hold the back of Legolas' head, possessively pulling his son closer to him, as though he were the only source of life in a barren land; the prince's moans were lost under his father's lips.  
Finally, Thranduil it was who pulled back and broke their kiss, doing so only in knowing there were far more alluring uses for his precious Greenleaf's mouth.  
Chest heaving, catching breaths lost under his adar's touch, Legolas looked imploringly to the King.  
"I have little time for games, ada. Please. Let me.." Ghosting his hand over his father's robe, he began a light stroking motion, yet still with ease felt the hardness beneath yearning for less delicate touch.  
"I think it is time we retreat to my bedchambers, ion." Thranduil spoke, though his words were more whimper than discernible speech.  
"As you wish, ada." Legolas grinned coyly, rising to his feet. 

However dark the times of parting, returns, it seemed, were always the sweetest.


End file.
